memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wink of an Eye
Streszczenie Kapitan Kirk i drużyna zwiadu odpowiadają na wezwanie pomocy ze Scalos, ale planeta wygląda na opustoszałą. Kirk słyszy brzęczenie owada, ale poza tym nie ma żadnych oznak życia. Spock melduje, że cywilizacja była tu wysoko zaawansowana, osiągająca 7 w skali industrialnej. Kopiuje pliki literatury z zamiarem przetłumaczenia ich. Chorąży Compton znika w chwili, gdy pobiera próbki wody, wprost na oczach doktora McCoy. Zwiad wraca na ''Enterprise'', gdzie zaczynają analizować tajemnicę planety. Sulu melduje usterkę w konsoli, a siostra Chapel twierdzi, że ktoś otworzył szafę z lekami. Podczas badania przeprowadzanego przez McCoya Kirk ponownie słyszy głos owada. On i Spock odkrywają dziwne urządzenie, dołączone do systemu podtrzymania, ale nie potrafią go wyłączyć ani usunąć. Kirk, Scott i Spock konsultują się z pokładowym komputerem, który potwierdza, że nieznana istota próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Enterprise. Doradza negocjacje, ale Kirk odmawia. Bierze filiżankę kawy od przechodzącej kancelistki; znów słyszy brzęczenie i odstawia kawę. W kawie okazuje się kilka bąbelków; Kirk i wszyscy na mostku zdają się poruszać w zwolnionym tempie. Kirk zaczyna jednak przyspieszać. Królowa Scalosjan, Deela, dała Kirkowi przyspieszacz, by mógł przystosować się do tempa i ram czasowych Scalosjan; żyją oni dużo szybciej, dlatego nie są dostrzegani przez ludzi. Kirk próbuje porazić Deelę z fazera, ale schodzi ona z drogi promienia. Bawi ją opór Kirka; mówi, że "zawsze tak się dzieje; początkowo są bardzo zdenerwowani" ale "potem godzą się z tym i zaczyna się im podobać." Scena wraca do normalnego tempa; Uhura, Spock i Sulu zauważają zniknięcie Kirka. Kirk biegnie do centrum podtrzymania życia, gdzie natyka się na Comptona, który też został przyspieszony i jest teraz na straży. Compton zapewnia Kirka, że i on zaakceptuje nową sytuację. Kirk powala Comptona, ale zostaje po wdarciu się do pomieszczenia ogłuszony przez dwóch Scalosjan. Deela pochyla się na nieprzytomnym kapitanem - ma nadzieje, że zdoła zatrzymać go na długo. Szczęśliwie, powiada, ten gatunek jest dość silny, by przetrwać. Kirk odzyskuje przytomność i widzi Comptona, umierającego z powodu uszkodzenia komórek. Starzeje się gwałtownie i umiera. Kirk mówi "Był taki młody." Kirk nagrywa swe spostrzeżenia w laboratorium medycznym, gdzie Spock, Chapel i McCoy stoją jak posągi, z powodu różnicy ram czasowych. Opisuje im stan hiperprzyspieszenia i urządzenie w centrum podtrzymania życia, które ma zamienić Enterprise w zamrażarkę. Deela potwierdza jego domysły i opowiada mu historię swej rasy. Mieszkańcy Scalos zostali zmienieni przez zatrucie promieniowaniem, przyspieszeni poza zwykłe ramy czasowe i stali się bezpłodni. Jedyną nadzieją, jak mówi Deela, jest porywanie w celach prokreacyjnych przedstawicieli innych ras. Niestety w tym celu muszą ich przyspieszać, co zwykle szybko staje się przyczyną ich śmierci. Gdy coś odwraca uwagę Deeli, Kirk wsuwa kasetę do maszyny obsługiwanej przez Spocka i idzie do hali transportu. Deela próbuje przetransportować go na planetę, ale transporter jest uszkodzony. Wracają do kwatery Kirka. Tymczasem Spock opuszcza laboratorium, gdyż wie już, co to za dźwięk im towarzyszył. Przegląda taśmę z wezwaniem pomocy i zapisy z misji, przyspieszając i zwalniając to, co widzi. Przyspieszając zapis uzyskuje w końcu dźwięk, który słyszeli. W laboratorium McCoy odkrywa taśmę z tym samym dźwiękiem. Przynosi ją na mostek, gdzie Spock zwalnia zapis i dowiaduje się o planie Scalosjan. Reperujący transporter Rael próbuje porozumieć się z Deelą, ale ona jest z Kirkiem i nie odpowiada. Przerywa im, gdy się całują i atakuje Kirka. Kobieta obezwładnia go ze swej broni i oskarża o zazdrość. Po wyjściu Raela Kirk wygląda już na pogodzonego z losem. McCoy, Chapel i Spock syntetyzują antidotum na hiperprzyspieszenie, ale nie wiedzą, jak podać je Kirkowi. Spock przejmuje inicjatywę i wypija wodę ze Scalos. Przyspieszony zabiera antidotum i udaje się na poszukiwanie kapitana. Scalosjanie zostają przesłani na powierzchnię planety, a Rael aktywuje urządzenie zamrażające. Kirk kradnie broń Deeli i razem z napotkanym Spockiem obezwładnia Raela i niszczy aparat. Kirk pyta Deelę, co teraz ma z nią zrobić. Kobieta mówi, że życie z nią byłoby przyjemne, ale on odpowiada, że woli raczej zostać żywy. Odsyła Raela i Deelę na planetę. Spock daje mu antidotum, ostrzegając, ze nie zostało jeszcze przetestowane. Kirk odpowiada "No to przetestujmy." Wypija i wraca do normalnego tempa. Nagle ukazuje się przed Scottym, bardzo zadowolonym, że go widzi. Spock zostaje w przyspieszeniu do czasu, aż udaje mu się usunąć usterki ze statku. Gdy statek rusza w drogę powrotną, Uhura aktywuje łącze i Kirk żegna się z Deelą. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 5710.5. Melduje komandor podporucznik Scott. Podczas eksploracji zewnętrznego kwadrantu galaktyki ''Enterprise odebrał wezwanie pomocy z pozornie niezamieszkałego, niewiarygodnie pięknego miasta planety Scalos. Kapitan Kirk i drużyna zwiadu przesłali się na powierzchnię celem zbadania sprawy." *" Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 5710.9. Mr. Spock pozostał w hiperprzyspieszeniu, dzięki czemu mógł szybko naprawić wszystkie szkody." Pamietne cytaty "''Kim jesteś?" "Deela... wróg." : - Kirk i Deela, pierwsze spotkanie na mostku "Compton! Patrzyłem na niego. Patrzyłem prosto na niego, a potem... po prostu go tam nie było!" : - McCoy, próbując wyjaśnić zniknięcie Comptona "Był taki młody." : - Kirk, niepocieszony myślą, że zabił Comptona Zza kulis Scenariusz * Ten odcinek został prawdopodobnie zainspirowany odcinkiem serialu z 1966 roku The Wild, Wild West zatytułowanym "The Night of the Burning Diamond". W tym odcinku złoczyńca przyspiesza się pewnym eliksirem w celu kradzieży strzeżonych klejnotów. Niebezpieczeństwem było to, że poruszanie się "w mgnieniu oka" ("wink of an eye", stąd tytuł odcinka) mogło doprowadzić ciało do samozapłonu. * Producenci przemycili przez cenzurę scenę, sugerującą, że Deela i Kirk przed chwilą uprawiali seks. Kapitan siedzi na łóżku i wkłada buty, podczas gdy Deela czesze włosy przed lustrem. Image:TOS generic planet 4.jpg|Oryginalna Scalos Image:Scalos.jpg|...i remasterowana : Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Gościnnie * Kathie Browne jako Deela * Jason Evers jako Rael * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Nurse Chapel * Erik Holland jako Ekor * Geoffrey Binney jako Compton Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Richard Geary jako żołnierz ochrony * Eddie Hice jako Scalosianin * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Niezidentyfikowana aktorka jako Scalosianka de:Was summt denn da? en:Wink of an Eye (episode) es:Wink of an Eye fr:Wink of an Eye (épisode) ja:惑星スカロスの高速人間（エピソード） nl:Wink of an Eye Kategoria: odcinki TOS